Christmas Eve Heists
by Mysteryfan17
Summary: Kaitou Kid planned a heist on Christmas Eve, he had no idea that events would force him to do a second one right away or that the stakes would be much higher than any jewel he had taken before. I needed to write something and sorry for the delay on The Stranger. RP fic almost over, then I get more time for these.
1. Chapter 1

Kid grins widely, laughing even, as he flies away from another successful heist. Kid thinks back to the look on Tantei-san's face just before he left. The guy had really worded the demand for the prize perfectly for him. How else should he respond to a demand for a diamond ring to be given to him?

"_I am flattered but if I were to give a ring of this type to anyone, it would be of the female persuasion."_

He can not help but snicker once more at the expression on Tantei-san's face as he bid him Merry Christmas and took off. He has to land soon because of the freezing temperature tonight but at least the cops were following his false trail and there weren't any fans to spot him and point him out. The only good part about lying to Aoko about a cold to get this done... and he may still come down with one.

Kid is about to land on one of the buildings when he hears what is the equivalence of an explosion. He looks over his shoulder at the source of the sound and banks sharply, his heart beating faster. The warehouse next to the one his target had been in has smoke and dust rising from it.

* * *

Nakamori shakes his head, coughing as he pushes himself off the ground and looks at the building they had just been in. He had been so sure Kid had used it to hide and the flying one was a dummy, being too blasted cold out for even Kid to use the sky to get away tonight. His men were starting to get up so he heads over to check on them, waiting for the cocky voice to give him the uppity version of 'I told you so' and give him another reason to find an outlet to vent on. It never comes.

* * *

Kid lands across the street and listens as the men start talking and calling out that they are fine. He does a quick count, long ago having memorized every member of 'his' task force. He breaths a sigh of relief when he finds every officer accounted for and listens to Nakamori-keibu swearing at Kid and... Hakuba-kun? Kaito wonders what the detective pain-in-his-butt did to get on the inspector's bad side. He swings down, wrapping his black cloak around himself to hide the white and looks for the inspector and the source of his wrath. He is very surprised to find him ordering his men to start to dig back into the rubble of the warehouse. Did Hakuba-kun actually think he had gone in there? He mingles with the others to find out what happened but doesn't even reach the pile that is blocking the entrance when someone shifts something and causes more to fall, raising yet another cloud of dust.

* * *

Saguru groans and coughs weakly when the sound of crashing rouses him and he is surrounded by dust. He attempts to get up and find a way out, or at least reach his handkerchief to cover his face, when his blood runs cold. He can not move to reach into his pocket and his left arm is trapped under his body by something heavy across his back and waist. He tries to take a few breaths and calm himself but needs to cover his nose and mouth with his sleeve when he starts coughing once more.

Once he manages to clear his lungs to some extent, Saguru does his best to focus on what he can do and, after a quick check, verifies that his back is not broken as he can feel and move both legs. He can not, however, move his body in any way and the restricting weight is making it difficult to breath properly, compounded by the dust in the air and on the ground. He attempts to call out but each attempt sounds feeble to his ears and he knows it is not carrying far enough to reach anyone.

He recalls following a few of the officers in here when they said they spotted Kid. He had thought the door had been opened but he highly doubted it was Kid himself, more likely it had been a newspaper camera man or an overly obsessed fan trying to get pictures. He had split off and...there was something else. Once he was free, he would sort out the rest. He sighs and works harder to get out from under the rubble but, after a while, buries his face in his arm once more to breath easier, exhausted, cold and light headed. He closes his eyes, ready to try again once he catches his breath.

* * *

Kaito's blood runs cold as he hears the yells and confusion, wincing when Nakamori-keibu shouts and gets their attention. He sends them around to the sides to find a clear way in and Kaito blends with them, moving around quickly with the group that goes to the left but he knows it will be useless. He had checked this place from the outside and knows that the front is the main entrance and unless they could force open the small door on this side, the next best thing would be the roof. Kaito slips away, intent on finding his own way into the building.

* * *

Nakamori growls low but he has never lost a man before and as much as he gripes about the teen, he was one of them... is, is one of them. He calls in a buddy of his that's a kenchikushi and explains what happened. The response upset him further when he was told he was on his way and not to touch anything. Nakamori almost hung up when he heard him tell him not to and repeats the order.

"Men! Look and yell in, get a fix on him, but _don't_ try to move anything, understand!"

The uncertain answers makes it harder but he glares and they continue on. Why the hell didn't they just pull the stuff out of the doorway? It can't be that much.

* * *

Kaito curses a few times under his breath, needing to climb the fire escape of the next building and running over to the one that the other officers were convinced Hakuba-kun was in. He is hoping and praying the detective actually followed or was getting ahead of him and would come back to the site, confused about everyone's reaction. A chuck of the roof is missing, collapsed into the building itself and giving him an easy entrance. He drops in slowly, wrapping a cloth around his nose and mouth at the dust and smoke still in here.

"Hakuba-kun. Hakuba-kun, respond."

He moves through the debris carefully, listening and hearing nothing but occasional groans and creaks from the building and the muffled yells from outside. Nothing human from inside.

"_Hakuba-kun, if you are not in here..."_

Kaito honestly isn't sure how he would feel. The fear and worry he feels now, hearing nothing, is hard enough. If the other teen wasn't in there, he'd be relieved but also a bit PO'd that he'd had to come in here for no reason.

"Hakuba-kun!"

He loses track of time as he starts circling, finding stuff that looks like it was recent but Hakuba-kun was still nowhere in sight. He is starting to freeze and his police radio is still reporting that there is no way in and requests for construction vehicles and the need to brace the building or send in a robot because of the chance of collapse, no one else can risk going in if there is no proof of life. Proof of life. Kaito would give them 'proof of life'. If Nakamori-keibu and the rest of the task force was this sure the teen was in here, Kaito was not leaving.

* * *

Nakamori blinks in the flashing lights as some construction guys finally show up.

"You're sure this is needed?"

Hanasuke shakes his head and finishes directing the men to shore up the doorway and surrounding area before turning toward the irate inspector.

"Yes. I would not have allowed anyone in there. The building became structurally unsound after that quake two weeks ago. I only refrained from taping it off completely and demolishing it because the guy begged time to move the contents. Tons of boxes and right before Christmas, I took pity on him and gave him the time."

"YOU DIDN'T THINK TO PUT A SIGN UP AT LEAST! OF ALL THE... "

Hanasuke crossed his arms as the man vented, knowing from experience he could not shout over him.

"I did not see a reason to have signs up since the 'private property' would be enforced by you, not disregarded by a wanna be detective with an ego."

Nakamori is frozen between anger and shock. He'd said that about the teen detective so many times but hearing it from someone else, he is ready to hang being a hypocrite and tell the guy off when his radio comes to life and the words he hears shocks him even more.

* * *

Kaito's breath caught when he saw a piece of familiar cloth but he groans when he grabs it and sees that it is just the coat. He pulls it out from under a desk that had been tipped on its side by the explosion and tucks it away safely. He has proof Hakuba-kun was in here, now he had to find the teen himself. Kaito leaves the area, looking around once more and there, off to the side under a fallen beam, he sees a pair of legs.

"Hakuba-kun!"

Kaito runs over, getting to the other side and suddenly afraid to look closely. The blond hair has a layer of dust and the teen's hat is gone. His left arm is under the bod- under his chest and his right arm is curled across his face. If not for the dirt and beams and everything, Kaito would laugh that Hakuba-kun had fallen asleep on the floor and try to take credit for knocking him out. Now, it looks too much like he was dea-.

"Tantei-san. Tantei-san! You need to wake up. Talk to me."

Kaito drops to his knees beside his and reaches out, moving the hand and reaching to check for a pulse as he repeatedly attempted to rouse Hakuba-kun. He exhales a relieved sigh when a pulse is there but something is off and he removes the glove, touching his cheek and cursing. No wonder it felt a little slow, Hakuba-kun was freezing. Kaito pulls the coat out and tries to get it around the body while he checks for injuries, using his left hand to get the police radio out and report in.

"Nakamori-keibu, I found Tantei-san. He's alive but pinned and unconscious. You need to get medical in here now."

* * *

Nakamori sees the look on the faces of the men around him, all of them having heard the voice, recognizing it as well as knowing the term since it had been used that night already by one person.

"You heard him men, MOVE!"

"What? You can't. You said no one was in there, how do you know you can trust that voice?"

"I know it because I know who said it and in this situation, I believe him. If you don't believe me, fine, but we're going in."

"No, I can't allow it. There is no way anyone can get in."

"We'll find a way."

Hanasuke stares as the inspector starts yelling new orders and talking on the radio a bit before looking at the roof. They couldn't be serious. This entire thing was insane. He knew a teen was in there but both he and maybe whoever Nakamori-keibu was talking to, went in on their own. He would not even risk his own men in there since it could completely collapse at any moment.

* * *

Kaito told the inspector everything he could and continued to try to coax the detective to wake up as his breath became even more shallow. He could not let this happen. He was Kaitou Kid. The thief that could steal anything from anyone. He looks up and around at the fallen support beam, the thing pinning Hakuba-kun to the cold floor, and he felt something within him click. He always loved trying new things, making the impossible possible. Now, instead of his usual pattern, he was going to steal some_one_ from some_thing._

"Gomen, Keibu, but you need to know I am going to steal Hakuba Saguru from the shinigami."

He sets the radio down, hearing the yells and swears directing at him and others outside but ignoring them as he starts to set up the most dangerous stunt he had ever attempted. Kaitou Kid wrapped some of his spare wires around the beam on Tantei-san's back before he fires the ends toward a cross beam that was still sturdy when he had checked it before. He stands and after a few more wires, a balance and counterbalances are in place, he moves a large pallet up behind Hakuba-kun to take his place.

"It is a shame you are not awake for this Tantei-san. I do not think you would fail to appreciate this trick."

He is about to set the carefully constructed chain reaction into motion when he hears a helicopter overhead and sees the light as it sweeps through the hole, just missing them.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ROUND TWO!"

* * *

Nakamori watches the monitor that shows his what the infrared sees. One figure standing next to what has to be another but smaller and nowhere near as red as the first. His head snaps up automatically when Kid's voice rings out loud and clear before he focuses on the screen again. They were lowering a rescue worker down but groaning and scrapping made the copter lift up a little, moving the angle. Nakamori's eyes go wide when he realizes that Kid was making sure no one saw and he couldn't know that they could.

"What's that damn Kid thinking?"

The standing figure hunches down, grabbing the other through the scrapes and groans and dust starts rising from the building's roof again but he's eyes are on Kid as the thief pulls the figure, exposing more of the too light color, even wrapping his arms around it as they are suddenly moved back a couple lengths away. It's crazy, in his head, to think that he would not have seen it if he had been standing in there but this let him watch as the warmer figure curls around the colder one, moving hands along the length of the body, warming it up slowly.

"Do you believe me now?"

Hanasuki shakes his head and looks at the inspector, who hadn't bothered to look at him when he asked that question.

"I think he's as crazy as some say but fine, he's got a bit of a heart, for a criminal."

* * *

Kaito checked Hakuba-kun over thoroughly before he lets out the breath he had been holding. Once he was sure there were no severe injuries he begins to rub the detective's arms and legs quickly to warm him up.

"Come on Hakuba-kun, you need to wake up. I'm not failing this one because you want to be a stubborn detective and prevent me from succeeding. You are going to be OK now. Wake. Up."

Kaito hears more voices and glances over at where someone was already coming down through the hole on a flat board. Kid's grin takes over when he had an audience and he releases the detective a little, firing a line over to catch the board and pull it toward them.

"I apologize for the change in direction but you can't land there."

* * *

Nakamori and his men all watch as the rescue worker is drawn to where the others are at an impossible angle. The worker drops down and starts checking over the cold figure as the warmer one stands to the side and Nakamori swears that he backs up after they load the other and motions to them before the worker and the cold figure start upward and over at the same angle, leaving the warmer one with a hand up as though sending them himself. He hears a fellow officer mutter something about 'how could they expect to stop him if he can do that' to which he shakes his head.

* * *

Kaito waited, removing everything he had and set up as well as grabbing what appears to be Hakuba-kun's phone before climbing out himself. He moves to blend with the shadows once more, eavesdropping on Nakamori-keibu to learn what he could about what happened.

* * *

Aoko woke up on the couch in surprise when the Christmas music she had been listening to became a new report. She wipes her eyes and yawns, deciding dad wasn't making it home. She had even set up paper snowflakes and colored lights to surprise him. Stupid Kid. Baka, baka, baka. Why did he take him away Christmas Eve?

"Kaitou Kid, the Grinch that stole Christmas."

She looks up when she hears the reporter mention Kid.

"_-shock to some but many Kaitou Kid fans were surprised to find out about the heist after the fact. Police video show him inside the collapsed building rescuing the unnamed victim but many rumors are that it was a member of the Task Force itself that he went in after. The rescue chopper reportedly flew straight to Beika General and there is no word at this time as to the condition of the victim. The building in question is to be torn down entirely tomorrow, December twenty-sixth, but until then, the police and, it seems, even Kaitou Kid himself, warns about the dangers of going there and there is a police presence to ensure that no civilians get too close to it. In other new-"_

Aoko grabs her phone and dials her dad's number, tears stinging her eyes as she prays for him to answer only for it to go to voice mail.

"Otousan, please call me back, I just saw the news, please be OK... Otousan!."

* * *

Kaito had just dropped on his bed when the phone rang. He moans and reaches over, not bothering looking as he hits the button.

"Hello?"

"Kaito. It's dad. I think something happened last night. He's not answering his phone and I saw the news that said something happened at a Kid heist. A Task Force member was caught in a collapsed building and I think it was dad."

Kaito sits up, wide awake now as Aoko's broken voice, choked with sobs and desperation, comes through the line.

"Aoko, slow down. Why do you think your dad's hurt?"

"A building collapsed. The news said they didn't know who it was but that they were taken to the hospital and I called dad but he's not answering. I know you were sick last night but I'm scared."

"It's OK. I can come over and if you're that worried, we can go to the hospital ourselves and check."

"Oh Kaito, thank you."

"Stop crying though, I don't want your looking all sad when you see your dad. He'll look better than you."

He smiles as she starts yelling at him before hanging up. He sighs and hides Hakuba-kun's phone in Kid's room before leaving a note for his mom and heading out again as the snow starts to fall. He should have thought to check the news but at least now he has a reason to know some of what happened. Aoko comes running to his arms when he reaches her house, smelling of cookies and mint, but the tear stains were still there.

"Oi, oi. Easy. No luck getting a hold of the old man yet?"

Aoko shakes her head against his shoulder, still with the phone in one hand and takes a deep breath.

"The station said he was at the hospital if I want to talk to him."

Kaito sighs but grins and pulls out a rose he had brought.

"I told you to stop crying. Besides, just because he's at the hospital doesn't mean he was the one hurt. You know your dad, if any of his men were hurt, he'd be there and the nurses might have made him turn it off. Come on, we can make it there in no time."

Kaito smiles as Aoko looks up at him and takes the flower. The walk to the hospital is quiet as Aoko keeps dialing and redialing the phone. When they reach the hospital, Kaito reaches over and takes the phone away, pointing to the waiting room where five or six of the men from the Task Force are standing around. A quick scan later and they both see the familiar man near the doorway, only he is the one being yelled at by a nurse.

"You are not family so you can't be allowed in, let alone be giving any information unless he or a family member clears you."

"Otousan!"

Aoko runs forward, elbowing one of the men that did not move fast enough, and throws herself at her dad.

"Aoko, what are you doing here? Why aren't you at home?"

"I woke up to the news and it didn't say who was hurt. I called you over and over and you never picked up."

Nakamori winces and glares at the nurse who looks like she wanted to be a little sorry for making the girl worry but shakes her head, mentally telling herself it was her job and he should have just stepped away instead of dialing and yelling in the waiting room, not that he had stopped yelling until she yelled back.

"She took my phone. Sorry I missed your calls."

"I told you that was why he weren't answering."

Aoko smiled behind her as Kaito came up to them.

"I know, I know."

Kaito looks between them before realizing he had to ask, even if he already knew. Aoko had been concerned for her dad and since he was OK, she didn't seem to care who it was yet. He shoves his hands in his pockets and shifts.

"So, with all of you here, who are you waiting for that was hurt?"

Nakamori exhales and looks down at his daughter. It really hurt knowing that the teen is alone is a room going through whatever the doctors and nurses were putting him through alone. He's a teenager in high school, same as Aoko or Kaito-kun. If it had been either of them, he'd want someone with them.

"Hakuba-kun. No one's telling me anything but-"

Nakamori is cut off by Aoko's gasp and a string of what had to be questions but they were so choked and rapid that he couldn't understand a single thing she said.

"Easy, slow down. I'm sure he's fine but none of us are being let in-"

"Whatabouthisdad? He's apoliceofficer. He should've been here before me."

"He's at a function in Sapporo-"

"Then you called him and he's on his way... right? Otousan, you didn't call his dad yet? How could you?"

Kaito rests a hand on Aoko's shoulder and pats it. He hadn't known that Hakuba-kun was going to be without his dad at Christmas. He knew the British side of him had to see Christmas as even more of a special family holiday then they did.

"What about his housekeeper? I'm surprised she wouldn't have come at least."

Aoko huffs and crosses her arms, still mad at Hakuba-kun's dad for leaving but now she turns some of that anger at Kaito when he had told them both, sort of, on the way back from the store the other day when Kaito had asked about getting a ride.

"Hakuba-kun told us she had gone to Osaka because a niece was having a baby. She's with her family out there until the New Year." Aoko turns to the nurse. "What if it was your son in there and you weren't around? Wouldn't you want friends at least to be there for him? Why can't we go in and support him?"

"I'm sorry Miss, but only family and/or medical proxies are allowed in at the moment. If, when he wakes up, he says you can visit, that won't be a problem. Until he does, you all may as well go home and make room for patients that need looking after."

The nurse glares around at the crowd as a few of them shift and look at the Inspector she had been arguing with. She turns on him and points at the doorway, meeting his defiant stare with her own. She blinks when a flower appears between them, at a total lose as to what just happened.

"We understand. Most of the officers here take the 'brothers' part of the group to heart and Aoko here loves every one of her friends as though they were family. You must not blame them for fear and concern. You continue your work and we will clear out but I am sure a promise of calls to each of us the second he wakes up would put all of us at ease. It is Christmas and with a family member in all but blood in the hospital, it would be nice to know that a message will be passed quickly."

Kaito would not normally do this but he could charm any woman as Kid, except Aoko, and even without the outfit, he had a flower and a silver tongue, not that he would brag about that. The nurse sways a little and looks at him, seeing the concern, worry and honesty he poured into his features, finishing it off with a smile.

"I... I guess I can promise that. If you all leave now and I will call the inspector as soon as the young man wakes up."

She's taken aback by the relief and rounds of 'yes' that follows her statement. She finds several business cards shoved in her hand as they head out, taking about going to eat across the street while they wait.

* * *

The room is dimly lit, most of the light from the hallway through the door while the rest is from the screens beside the bed showing heart rate, blood pressure and oxygen levels. The nurse checks the IV leading to the teen's arm, warming his system from the inside while the heated blanket does the same from the outside.

"_You're a very lucky young man, not only to survive but to have so many people caring about you."_

She makes sure the O2 being provided by the mask is flowing at the correct rate before she leaves. She couldn't tell the others that the teen had been very close to dead from the mixture of hypothermia and asphyxiation but she was also thankful she could tell them he was still alive.

"_If the news is true, Kaitou Kid is your guardian angel."_

* * *

A/N: This one shot jumped in my head and, being the hurt/comfort junkie I am, I had to write it.

OK, might not be a one shot. Something developed and, if you want, I will post the rest, making it a two shot. Sorry, I REALLY didn't mean for the added thing but it sort of happened. Let me know if you see the possible thread and review, see if you are right before I post part 2.

I started this in... February but with that RP fic that I really hope we finish soon so I can get back to The Stranger and a handful of other stories in my head, I haven't had time to finish any of my Chapters In Progress. Case in point, this was meant for Saguru's birthday but never got around to refining it or sending it to my beta. I decided five minutes ago, it was Christmas, story took place Christmas Eve to Christmas, so I'd post it today and promise to fix any spotted errors later. Can you all forgive me for leaving you hanging? I'm beyond sorry and I hope this holds you over.

~Mysteryfan17~


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito would have loved to drop into his warm bed and fall right to sleep but he could not manage to drop off. Nakamori-keibu had treated him and Aoko to an early breakfast before dropping him off at home. It seemed like Hakuba-kun was going to sleep through the night and Kaito is fine with that, or would be if he could sleep. After an unknown amount of time tossing and turning he gives up and pulls out Hakuba-kun's phone. After a little amusement, and a few close calls, he cracks the password to unlock it. The contact numbers are huge, all across Europe and Japan, even a few in America, and incoming calls were even higher. The detective really was in demand everywhere. He spins through a few things, none of the 'game' apps were touched but the pictures are interesting. Files and what looks like a chem lab are all in the most recent group but it is not until he passes those that he notices the earlier ones are of the gem he took.

"What the?"

Kaito backs up and follows the time line the pictures show. Five total and a video. He hits play and watches, his eyes widening as he is already heading back to the portrait of his dad and getting his outfit back on. Kid had a mission this morning, same as last night. Saving Hakuba Saguru's life.

* * *

Saguru groans and opens one eye, feeling tired and drained but he is much warmer than he had felt the last time he was awake and his breathing is easier as well. The room is quiet except for a regular hiss to his left. He takes a deep breath and glances over but he can not make out anything through his heavy eyelid. He groans and closes it as he drops back into the pillow. The heist and shortly after play through his mind. He knows there is something missing. Something he is forgetting. Something... important. Saguru reaches up to get the restricting mask off his face so he can find out what day it is, how long he has been out and maybe find out what happened but someone comes in the room before he can convince his arm to move.

"_You are difficult to kill kid, too bad for you my partner and I have a lot to lose if you survive."_

Saguru forces his eyes open and looks at the black, featureless figure as the door closes behind it. He swallows and tries to move away or locate the call button, adrenaline helps him move but the figure moves faster, grabbing his wrist and pinning him to the bed.

"_I don't think so. You can stay right here and relax while I make sure nothing is left behind, especially on your phone. I can't have your death interrupt my search."_

Saguru feels his right arm being forced against the bed rail and something goes around the wrist. When the figure begins to do the same to his left, Saguru tugs and finds his arm bound to the rail with something when they clank in the darkness. He tugs and struggles only for the figure to chuckle quietly as Saguru tries to speak despite the dry throat and mask.

"_I can't understand you," _The voice changes to a harsh hiss with no humor left._"So stop trying to draw help or the pretty nurse on this floor will die too."_

Saguru freezes when the words are accompanied by a glint of light and then a feeling of something metallic against his throat. He takes a breath once the figure moves away and starts shuffling through the drawers and everything else in the room. He tries to quietly twist his arms in an effort to loosen them, flexing a few times to expand and strain them. He feels a warmth in the crook of his left arm and curses as the needle comes out. He needs to get free and the sooner the better.

* * *

Kid glides over the city, replaying the images from the phone and the verbal threat as the fight broke out, explaining why Hakuba-kun's coat was in the small room and not on him. Why hadn't he said something? Because Kid had been in there. Kaito was home not feeling well so there was no way he could have given the phone to Nakamori-keibu without a _long_ explanation.

He lands on the roof, knowing he would need to disguise himself as hospital personnel just to locate Hakuba-kun's room. Kid does not take long to slip into the hospital and lift a coat and scrubs from the locker before finding a clip board and walking down the hall. Unfortunately, they had already changed over shifts so he had to be extra careful since he could not blend in with the new and old. It was easy enough once he found Hakuba-kun's name to get to the room. He breathes a sigh of relief and opens the door only to freeze.

"_Kuso."_

The room is in shambles, drawers open with items falling out of them or just laying on the ground, the bag that Kid could tell used to have Hakuba-kun's clothes in them is torn open on the ground with most of the clothes scattered around it and the brown shoes that were obviously also searched. The sheets are hanging off the bed and the IV line is dangling from the hanger. A breathing mask is sitting where the pillow should have been and everything spoke of a hasty exit and, in Tantei-san's condition, an impossible one, at least, unassisted.

"What's going on?"

Kaito turns quickly at the female voice, not recognizing the woman behind him.

"I don't have any idea. I came in to check on the patient and found the room like this. When was he checked on last?"

"I-I don't know. I just got on and I was told he was comatose and not likely to wake up so I was checking him last. I guess it would have been around two hours ago when the night nurse checked on him last."

Kid watches her closely as she yells out to get security. He couldn't be questioned by them without ID but she could be conned.

"Tell them what you see, I'll start asking around to see if anyone came across him. I was told he was blond and light skinned, half British I think." He flashes her a half worried, half teasing smile, in an attempt to convey reassurance and a joking atmosphere when both knew the situation was neither. "He can't get too far and two or more people are easier to find then one."

Kid leaves before she can say anything. It had been too long and he had been stupid. He reaches a phone and dials Nakamori-keibu's number. When the man answers, Kid knows that he is expecting a nurse or doctor with an update.

"Gomen, Keibu, but that building was being used by criminals worse than I am and Tantei-san found out. I have the proof but he has already been kidnapped from his room. I-"

Kid had to hold the phone away from his ear as the man on the other end started shouting a mix of orders and swears.

_'Huh, I had no idea they were all still together after he dropped me off.'_

"Keibu, I think they were searching for his phone, if you reveal you know, they won't have a reason to keep him alive. I know the Task Force is trustworthy but you can't make this public." KID demanded before he let a little bit of a smirk take over as he formulated a plan. "I am the only one allowed to steal on Christmas, so here is your notice, I am stealing him back."

* * *

"-hell did you bring him here?"

"I couldn't find the phone anywhere and we couldn't let him talk anyway. Besides, I left the window open and when the cops see that doodle, they'll blame KID."

"You aho. KID was the one that helped get him out of there, they wouldn't believe he kidnapped him from the hospital right after. I was there, remember? I don't want him saying anything either but I-"

"What's the matter? Weak stomach?"

"I was in for the money, not murder."

"We won't kill him, ourselves anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"The kid looks bad enough, in his condition, he won't last long here anyway, not that anyone will find him. Your hands were already stained as it is, even if you never saw it."

"Fine, but you had better keep your part of the deal and leave me out of it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Here."

"Hm."

Saguru cracks an eye open, making out three blurred shapes: the men talking. He blinks a couple of times, trying to recognize them but while two voices are familiar, even though he can not place one of them, the third was not. The man who had asked if the unknown one had a weak stomach sounded familiar, he was sure of it. He squints his eyes after blinking again, trying to make them out when 'weak stomach' shifts.

"It looks ri-kuso, he's awake."

Saguru attempts to roll on his side and defend himself but the world tilts as one of the shapes comes toward him and crouches down.

"It doesn't matter, he'll never get the chance to talk to anyone but us. So, anyone you wanted to say good-bye to? Not that we will but you can get it off your chest."

Saguru attempts to glare at the man but receives laughter as the man straightens and kicks him in the stomach. Saguru starts coughing but breathing is just as hard, if not harder now, then it had been.

"Pathetic gaijin. I'm leaving before I'm missed. I can not hold them off any longer so you have twenty-four hours to clear out the rest of the evidence from here before they demolish the place and possibly find something."

"Don't worry, your reputation stays intact as long as you don't squeal to your cop buddy."

"At least I make sure to pretend to make friends with cops, i_t keeps them believing me and off your trail... "_

The fading voices trouble Saguru as he understood that the unknown man was close to officers but was dirty. He did not know him and was grateful for that but he also worried that the officers being mislead would be in danger. He forces an arm under him to push himself up when his coat, which the kidnapper had forced on him at the hospital, is grabbed from the collar. He feels it yanked upward while gravity keeps its hold on him and he falls back to the ground, unable to use his hands to catch himself as they were still in the sleeves. A second yank pulls the coat off him completely and he is left in only the hospital gown and his slacks.

"Oi, think this coat'll get me some extra cash?"

The man's laughter fades and he never hears a response but he knows he needs to move even as his body refuses as the cold temperature circles his body. He knew he would be spending Christmas alone but he never imagined it would be like this.

* * *

KID soared to the warehouse, intending to find out where Hakuba-kun had been and where the man that had caught him was. If he hadn't been killed in the collapse, he was either still there or they had another way in and out. KID being a criminal too, he was sure it was the latter. He goes straight down the open roof, silent as always, and lands on the sturdy beam from before. He used the video from Hakuba-kun's phone to backtrack the detective's movements and finds the room from the photos.

"_How did you get out of there?"_ Kid whispers to himself when he saw the doorway beyond where he had found the coat.

The area had been ransacked, dust disturbed and debris moved. Someone had been here, recently, and they were taking things, drawer by drawer from the cabinets, the desk was cleared as well. He checks the video once more and watches. There is no indication the man escaped and Kid doubted he had _his_ ability to maneuver though everything and pass the police outside undetected.

_'There is always a trick, I just need to find it.'_

Kid walks around the room, touching the walls and bringing up the dimensions in his head to see if there was any way there was a passage behind it but that all failed. He looks up next but it was closed of and crushed downward from the debris so there was no way that was an exit, let alone an entrance, he takes a step back to turn in place and make certain he had not missed anything when his footstep sounds different. He grins slowly, not even lowering his gaze as he shifts his weight a little. There was no way it was legal to dig in this area when none of the buildings around here had the permits, he had checked to see if there was a way to get into the one next door from underground.

_'Going down.'_

Kid finds the seam and easily lifts the door, listening but hearing nothing from below. It was pitch black down there without the ambient light from the hole in the ceiling coming through the room door. He steps onto the barely visible top rung of a ladder, pulling the door closed over him as he descends, very carefully leaving a surprise behind as he does so. His shoes touch down on what has the consistency and sound of hard packed dirt. Kid slowly follows the path, tempted to use his pocket flashlight but not willing to give away his position.

"Hey! How much do you really trust that guy? He could squeal at any minute and then we'll be-"

"Would you relax. If he tries to turncoat on us, it'll backfire. I set it all up that he was behind the operation. The only thing that'll ruin it is that damn brat's missing phone. I know he was taking pictures with it and if he saw what I think he did, it can't ever resurface, and neither can the boy."

"I could try getting him to talk again if he's awake, no one would hear him here."

Kid feels his blood boil but he remained still, listening for a response but hearing nothing. The same voice that had just spoke calls out again, sounding a little further away.

"Here, hang on to this."

"What? OK, why."

"I don't want blood on it if I'm gonna sell it."

All Kid hears after that, beside the pounding in his ears, is laughter from both of the men down the tunnel. Kid breaths out slowly as the man comes around a bend, holding a flashlight in one hand and a very recognizable coat, even in the dim light, over the man's shoulder. He would deal with him later, the man had to come back this way to leave and he would be brightly colored when he did, but out of respect for Tantei-san, once the man passed by him, he no longer had the coat.

"_Thank you for your assistance in my retrieval, ojisan." _Kid whispers as he touches the brim of his hat with one hand once the coat is safely tucked away, more to himself than to the man he is addressing. He looks forward to the man explaining himself but for now, Tantei-san needed him.

* * *

Saguru wakes up again, shivering but knowing he had to get away. He was freezing and it was clear this was not a simple kidnapping for ransom or anything; those men were going to kill him or leave him for dead. He pushes himself onto his forearms, the dried blood on his left sleeve changing color as the strain of the motion starts the blood flowing again, albeit slowly.

_'That... is not good.'_

The sluggish pumping, while small, was still blood loss and with how cold he felt, he could not afford to lose any. He takes a breath and tightens the sleeve, twisting it to slow the flow down his arm but his fingers were too numb to do anything properly. He groans and gets on his knees so he can bend the arm fully. He sees two doorways, one has a door and is in the direction he is sure the two men went, the other is an open doorway, offering no resistance that he can see and the exit, based on the chilly air coming from it. Saguru starts crawling, humiliating but his only attempt to stand had failed when his legs shook too much to hold his weight.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Saguru gasps when he realizes he never heard the door open. The man from before, from the hospital room, makes it to him too quickly for him to do more than turn on his side and hold an arm up to defend himself.

"I didn't think you'd have the strength to try anything but," The man grabs his arm and yanks upward. "I guess if you can move, I need to restrain you again.

Saguru's attempts to kick or pull hims arm free were akin to a mouse beating off a hawk. The man shoves him, half sitting, against a stack of pallets that had been shoved against the wall. He pushes the arm to one corner and using something to restrain him to it. He tries to fight back only to be backhanded before a blow to his stomach leaves him breathless and coughing. The man finishes securing his wrist to the other corner, forcing Saguru to either stretch to relieve the pain in his arms or kneel and the man seemed to love his struggles, kicking his legs to put more weight on his arms.

"Now, I asked you a question at the hospital and you never answered me. I want that answer. Where is your cell phone."

Saguru shakes his head and lets out a breath but, before he can say he does not remember, something cold presses against his throat.

"I don't like you shaking your head. I want either a location or a name and if it is a name, they may just join you here. You don't have a lot of time, less than me at least so, for every shake of your head or 'I don't know' that you give me, I'll use this blade. Understand?"

Saguru blinks at the man, refraining from shaking his head again with the blade pressed to his throat. He takes a very shallow breath and tries to figure out what is going on._"Why... why are you doing this."_

Saguru has no air to cry out when a fist makes contact with his solar plexus.

"I should have mentioned, anything else besides what I want to know will result in you being a punching bag. I do owe you a few of each anyway so the sooner you answer, the sooner I stop."

Saguru gasps when the man adds several body blows and solid punch to his left eye. He is shivering and tries to free himself. A hand goes around his throat and he is sure the man means to kill him when his left shoulder is sliced. He barely feels the pain, too numb from the cold, a small blessing as the man slices a couple more times, getting his left arm, his side and, bringing the blade up and nicking Saguru's chin when he jerks his head to the side.

"I told you what I would do if you shook your head again, now. Where. Is. That. Phone?"

Saguru feels the blade this time as it buries itself into his left thigh and, since the man was no longer half choking him, he had the air for the pain-filled scream it pulled from him.

* * *

Kid picks up the pace when he hears a scream, coming face to face, or door, with a door. Solid wood in a western style but, as he crouched to check the lock, a breeze slipped under the door. They were close to the exit if it was that cold here. He opens the door carefully and his heart drops. This part of the tunnel is wider and almost gives the appearance of passing as a narrow room. It is almost barren but it was clear there had been a lot of things stored here until recently. Scuff marks and the occasional stacks of wooden pallets abound but his gaze zeros in on one stack in particular and the figure tied to it. He's sure he will be sick later but right now, he needs to stop the sicko.

Kid sees Hakuba-kun's attempt to stand or strike back fail when the man chuckles and shoves the legs out from under him again. He is already moving as the guy hold's the knife in front of the detective's eyes.

"Should I start slicing toward your other side or are you going to cooperate?"

Kid sees the breath come out of Hakuba-kun's mouth, unable to hear the words but it must not have been what the man wanted to hear. The knife sweeps downward, straight at the teen's chest but Kid has had enough, drawing his own weapon and firing it at the man's hand, knowing, praying it would intercept even as Hakuba-kun closes his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: OK, yes, I am being very evil but the conclusion is done, my awesome beta has it and, sorry I'm late for Saguru's birthday... not a very nice present but... what can I say. OH, LostInTheDreams did a pic for this on DevArt so if you want a visual way to see what Kaito saw, take a look. Thank you for reading.**

**~Mysteryfan17~**


End file.
